Left Behind
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - If half of the whole gets left behind in the darkness, would there really be any need for the other half to go on? - "Not in the darkness, Magnus, and not for the light..." - MagnusAlec. Oneshot.


**Left Behind**

Alec's fingers clutched at Magnus's bare back, his nails digging in, and as a gasp left his mouth, so did the tears. Magnus wasn't being rough with him, no, he was being quite the opposite – always so gentle, so soft, so caring. It only made Alec's head spin.

"Magnus," Alec gasped, drawing the warlock closer to him as he angled his head to the side, meeting the kiss, deepening it.

Choosing to pull away, for lack of oxygen, Magnus stared down at Alec's bare chest, his fingers running down, emitting a gasp, and then a low growl from the Shadowhunter. It made Magnus smile, to get such reactions from the shy Alec, but then, he'd gotten over his shyness, hadn't he?

Alec's arms came around Magnus' neck and then pulled him back down, crushing his lips onto the warlocks, biting at his lower lip and then fisting at his dark hair, which had been pulled back down. Magnus could only reply eagerly, meeting Alec's demand of closeness. But it was in their next pull that he looked back down at the Shadowhunter, who rested just below him, panting, cheeks flushed.

"Why the desperation tonight, darling?" Magnus murmured, his voice like silk as he kissed Alec's neck. His tongue ran along that certain spot, but stopped, and then really looked at Alec again. Tears, apparently, were still streaming down from the shadowhunter's eyes. He pursed his lips, a look of pure worry evident on his face.

"Did I hurt you? Alec, you should've said so," He brushed back the drops but Alec only shook his head, trying to say something, his lips parted open, but failing. Instead, he just slung an arm around Magnus, pulling him back down, but not on top of him, just beside him, for then the warlock chose not to fondle, to touch, but rather, to listen, to worry and to care, as was always the case with young Alec Lightwood.

"It hurt, at first. But then...It got better...But Magnus, it's not that...It's just that..." Alec's voice trailed off and he felt Magnus' fingers against his cheek, cupping it, as the warlock stared right at Alec's blue eyes that captured Magnus – not the exact effect he wished would've happened, since, apparently, he wanted to do the capturing.

"Tell me what's hurting you then, Alec. _Tell me_," really, that voice, as soft as silk, would've gotten any response, instead, it got a whimper, and his lips came to Alec's cheek, his thumb running circles on Alec's flushed cheek, where the tears had dampened it.

"I had a dream," Alec said, with no apparent hesitation. His fingers clutched at Magnus's own and he brought his head to the crook of the warlock's neck, nuzzling there; Their knees brushed, bare flesh on bare flesh, but Alec didn't mind. When Magnus asked, Alec would always respond, because when Alec wanted something, Magnus had given it to him. Always.

"We entered a tunnel. It was really dark, Magnus. And I felt the fear, I felt the gripping sensation of blindness. The suffocating feeling of darkness. What I wanted to feel then, in my dream, was you...Your hold," His breath caught and Magnus lowered his head, his thumb on a pause as he listened intently. "But I didn't, and I _knew_you were there. Only, when I reached the end of the tunnel, where there was light, you weren't there. You weren't beside me. _You were left in the dark._ And I don't want that, Magnus...I don't want that,"

The dreams had haunted the young Shadowhunter, had caused him to deflect on his duties for a while, had been the reason for distraction, for the tears tonight, for the needless tightness of his grips on Magnus, for fear the warlock might be left in the darkness. Might leave him. The insistent kisses, the demand for so much more closeness, for heat...

"Magnus...Say something." Alec was biting his lower lip, and he felt Magnus tense beside him, though the moment he had pleaded, Magnus had propped himself up on his elbow and was looking straight at Alec, his golden-green eyes burning, those cat's eyes blazing with intensity, Alec could look away, though the moment he did, the warlock's finger brushed his chin, jerking it gently so that he would turn to face him once more.

"Look at me, Alexander, and ask me if I'd ever let that happen to you." Alec could only shrink in his gaze for the first few seconds, though he did recover, and when he did, he felt his cheeks warm up and his fingers graze Magnus's bare thigh. The warlock shivered, pressing his lips together to stop a wanting groan from escaping. "Alec, I won't leave you. And I, with the full knowledge that you would want to be with me as well, would not allow you to leave, too."

"I don't want to leave, Magnus." Alec whispered softly, and he felt the blessing of Magnus's kiss on his forehead, before it travelled to his cheek, then to his jaw, where it stopped, pausing, inches away from the ends of his mouth.

"Alec, you're here, with me. There's no reason for me to go anywhere." The whisper was carried over to the boy who had circled his arm around Magnus once more, drawing the warlock closer to him.

"And I promise not to leave you...Not in the dark, and not for the light,"

--

Yeah you naughty cretins. I hope you got the hint there, somewhere up there, with what the two were doing before the intense conversation. Yeah.

Oh well. Inspired because of this Death Note doujinshi. It was incredibly sweet. And angsty. You know how I like the angst. Don't you?


End file.
